This invention relates to a display apparatus for an image-forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying machine or printing machine, which can display where paper sheets are being moved within the image-forming apparatus.
For example in an electrophotographic copying machine in which sheets of paper are transported in turn so as to transfer the latent images of the original documents onto them, the operator cannot directly observe how the paper is transported in the paper convey path. Moreover, one can only determine that the paper is actually being conveyed by listening to operation noises of the copying machine or observing the exposure lamps. When the paper convey operation is interrupted because a paper jam occurs or the interruption key is actuated, it is rather difficult to find out the exact position of the conveyed paper, resulting in inconvenience to the operator.
If a predetermined time has passed since the beginning of the copying operation, and the copied paper is not delivered from the copying machine, it is impossible to tell where the paper is jammed. Accordingly, quick repair cannot be realized, which makes maintenance difficult.
A first object according to the present invention is to provide a display apparatus in which both the image-forming operation and the paper conveying condition can be very easily recognized.
A second object according to the present invention is to provide a display apparatus which can display the position of a piece of paper, and thus, a paper jam in the paper convey path.